


[艾萨] 《良境》

by Satsuki_VII



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Summer Festival
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_VII/pseuds/Satsuki_VII
Summary: “你喜欢看烟花吗?”艾斯 X 萨博原著背景 (?)
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 7





	[艾萨] 《良境》

**Author's Note:**

>  原著背景 (?)，关键词 : 夏日祭/浴衣/烟花。
> 
>  CP : 波特卡斯·D·艾斯 X 萨博 ( **艾萨** )
> 
>  无特别预警，就是一个有关夏日祭的小故事 (但别太信任作者的发糖能力)。
> 
>  分级 : G
> 
>  人物角色归尾田老师，OOC归我 (论如何让OOC变得合理系列)
> 
>  短篇，一发完 (可能会有番外?)，共计约4k字。
> 
>  若以上都没问题，请继续↓

  
  
  
  
  


  


“好啦，你赶紧去换衣服，不然就来不及了!” 克尔拉把金发少年推进了屋，关门前还不忘再催促一番: “你要是不抓紧时间我们可就先走了。”

萨博看看手里的衣服又看看紧闭的房门，无奈低头笑了笑。

前几日，他们接到龙先生的指令来这座岛上获取情报，本以为要耗上数天才能完成的工作却进展得十分顺利，因此他们比预期早了整整三天完成任务。恰逢岛上举行一年一度的夏日祭活动，龙先生也没有让他们早些回去的意思，难得有空闲时间也不需要为某个家伙收拾烂摊子的克尔拉便决定趁此机会好好放松一下。当然，作为同伴的哈库和萨博也必须一起去，理由是如果遇到麻烦的话能有个帮手。

如果没有亲眼见过老搭档的鱼人空手道水平，萨博或许会更相信这个借口。

“快点哦萨博!”

“知道了。”

在克尔拉不断地催促下，金发少年只好认命地换上那套海蓝色浴衣，顺便在心里吐槽了一下袖口略显俗气的白色花纹。

‘叩叩叩’。又是一阵急促的敲门声。

“好了好了，我马上就来!” 话说克尔拉今天怎么这么急躁。

“OK，我准备好……” 了。

萨博怔怔地看着杵在他房门口的黑发少年，张了张嘴却发现自己什么话都说不出来。

“哟，好久不见。” 少年脸上的雀斑随着扬起的嘴角微微移动，“萨博。”

萨博突然觉得头有点晕乎，生怕自己就这样丢脸的倒下去而用力扶住门框，艰难地从嘴里挤出对方的名字:

“……艾斯。”

“准备好了吗?” 对方似乎完全没注意到金发少年的茫然，继而调侃道: “没想到你穿浴衣的样子还挺好看的嘛，比你那些厚厚的正装漂亮多了。”

“你怎么在这儿?” 见到艾斯本是件很令人高兴的事情，可少年就是觉得哪里不太对。

“来参加夏日祭啊。” 萨博这才注意到对方也穿了件火红的浴衣 – 虽然穿得歪歪斜斜的，腰带也系错了，活活像个偷穿大人衣服的小屁孩。

萨博十分自然地帮他调整好腰带，顺便翻了个白眼: “我可不认为白胡子会因为夏日祭就让你来这儿。” 他挑起少年的下巴，故作严肃地命令道: “说实话。”

“噗–––” 黑发少年忍不住笑了起来，“这可不像你的风格啊，萨博。行吧我说实话: 其实是老爹有批货要从岛上运走，我只是来负责监督的。货送走了就行，我晚点回莫比迪克号也没关系；刚好看到你的伙伴在这附近，就想着运气好的话能不能碰到你。”

萨博决定不追究艾斯到底是怎么知道自己房间号的，他赌五毛钱这事儿绝对跟克尔拉有关 – 说到克尔拉，她刚才还拼命催他来着，现在倒是没影了。

“那我们出发吧?” 艾斯牵起萨博的右手，脸上的笑意挡也挡不住。

“去哪儿?”

“夏日祭啊!”

******

绚烂的夏夜下，不管男女老少皆身着浴衣、脚踩木屐，悠然地走向各种夏祭活动。到处都是欢声笑语，空气中弥漫出的幸福气味更是令人心情愉悦。

“啊可恶!” 艾斯又双叒叕不小心烧掉了第十九个捞金鱼的小纸网。

“没办法啊。” 早就轻松捞上来一小袋金鱼的萨博伸手摸了摸好兄弟的头顶，毫不留情地吐槽道: “谁让你控制能力这么差呢。”

“我、我那是因为太紧张了!” 少年不服气地撇着嘴。

“好好好。” 萨博像对待小孩子似的哄着他，“那么请问艾斯先生，我们现在能去别的地方逛逛吗?”

“让我再试一次! 肯定能行的!”

老板见他这么执着也有点不忍心，便主动提出免费赠送一个小纸网。

“不了，谢谢您的好意。” 一向温和的萨博却略显强硬地拒绝了，直接拉着艾斯大步离开。

“干嘛不要免费的纸网啊。” 艾斯看着神情有些古怪的少年，突然凑了过去，在他耳边小声问道: “你生气了?”

萨博摸了摸被吹得发痒的耳朵，又见艾斯一脸认真的表情，无奈地回道: “我没有生气，只是肚子有点饿了。”

“哟西，那就去吃饭吧!”

艾斯一把揽住萨博的肩膀，导致身形差不多的两人碰撞在一起又紧紧贴着彼此，隔着两层浴衣相触的皮肤在闷热的夏夜中很快便生出一层薄汗。黏糊糊的，一点儿也不舒服。

艾斯却根本不在意，依旧高高兴兴地揽着萨博往卖章鱼烧的摊位走去；而萨博似乎也不讨厌这种感觉。

大快朵颐的饱餐一顿后两人才心满意足地离去，只留下做章鱼烧做得半死的老板趴在柜台上休息。

“接下来玩什么呢……”

艾斯兴奋地拽着好友跑这跑那的，在发现萨博第九次把目光瞥向套圈圈活动奖品中的那个水晶球时，当机立断地跑了过去: “就这个吧!”

套圈赢奖品的游戏规则很简单，只要套住了就能领走，每轮能扔五次。少年一口气买了四轮，拿着二十个小圈蓄势待发。萨博没有玩的兴趣，便主动站到一旁看艾斯发挥。

艾斯的技术不算差，不一会儿便已经赢得了不少奖品；可他最想拿到的那个水晶球仿佛成精了似的，不管他再怎么尝试都没能套中它。艾斯不甘心地挠挠头发，发现手里只剩下最后一个小圈了，如果还失败的话估计就得跟那个水晶球say goodbye了。

“给我吧。”

萨博拿着那个小圈，轻轻一甩便成功套中了奖品中水晶球。

“叮叮叮––– 恭喜这位客人!”

艾斯只要了水晶球作为奖品，这让差点以为自己要破产的老板感激不尽，好生送走了两位大佬，只求他们别再来他的摊位逛了，他可没准备那么多奖品。

萨博见艾斯有些闷闷不乐，便轻轻戳了戳他: “怎么? 赢了奖品还不高兴吗?”

“我可是为了你才去玩的!”

萨博不解，“为了我?”

“你想要的吧。” 艾斯跟他四目相对，认真道: “我看你从刚才开始就盯着它了。”

“噗––– 艾斯你真的太可爱了哈哈……” 萨博在对方的‘怒视’下收敛了笑意，开口解释道: “我只是看水晶球里的小人想到了我们三兄弟而已，不过既然是你特意送给我的礼物，我就好好收下了。” 虽然这奖品还是他自己赢来的。

艾斯脸上慢慢浮现出一抹可疑的红晕，磕磕巴巴道: “我、我们该去许愿了!”

这是当地的特别习俗，名为「神树许愿」。

据老者们说，岛上最长寿的那棵红杉树在经历过时光的冲刷后渐渐有了灵性，能够听到人们心中最真挚的愿望，然后将其传达给神明，助他们达成心愿。因此每逢过年过节，当地的居民都会备好小木板和红条布，供大家向「神树」许愿用。

萨博看着手里的小木板，仔细思考一番后拿起小刀在上面刻了几个字，又学着当地人用红布条把木板挂到最高的那条树枝上。

只见他双手合十，诚恳地在心中默念自己的愿望。萨博不是神论者，但此时此刻他却由衷地希望神明能够听到他的请求。

艾斯见他这么专注，不由得好奇道: “你许了什么愿?”

“不告诉你。” 萨博在对方不满的表情下笑了笑，“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

黑发少年低声嘟囔了几句，萨博没有听见。

艾斯看着即将指向七点半的时针，下意识地一拍脑门: “啊，要开始放烟花了!”

夏日祭怎么可以没有烟火大会呢?

两人跌跌撞撞地跑向不远处的草坪，想找个视角清晰的观赏点；可惜他们来得实在太迟了，草坪上早已坐满了人，想走进去都难，更不要说找座位了。待他们终于在某户人家的屋顶上落座时，烟火表演早就已经开始了。 

“把面具摘了吧。” 艾斯拿下少年除了吃饭外几乎整晚都戴着的狐狸面具，心满意足地在烟花和灯笼的光芒下仔细观察起他的面容。

“我这不是怕吓到小孩子嘛。” 被艾斯盯得有些发烫的萨博指着左眼的伤疤解释道。

黑发少年小心翼翼地抚上伤口，用只有自己听得见的声音呢喃道: “不难看。”

“你说什么?”

“没什么，看烟花吧。”

绚烂又华丽的烟花在黑夜中朵朵炸开，转瞬即逝的绽放给人们带来一场终生难忘的视觉盛宴。

萨博望着夜空中的花朵，忽然感到有些惆怅。

“你不喜欢烟花吗?” 艾斯不明白萨博为什么会露出那种表情，但他知道自己很不喜欢。萨博应该有快快乐乐的笑容，而不是那种欲哭无泪的苦笑。

“不，我很喜欢。” 他看着艾斯眼中的曙光，心里阵阵钝痛: “只是烟花虽美，也不过转瞬即逝…… 不会留下半点痕迹。”

艾斯盯着萨博看了片刻，又望向持续盛开的烟花，笑着回道: “尽管很短暂，但它依然绚烂地绽放自己，让我们记住了它最美的瞬间。”

或许是被艾斯的笑容所感染，萨博鬼使神差地伸出右手抚上对方的脸庞，轻声喃喃道:

“如果有人祈求，烟花会留下来吗?”

少年紧紧抓住萨博的右手。

“顺其自然，无怨无悔。”

‘啪嗒’。

直到艾斯亲自为他拭去眼泪时，萨博才发现自己居然丢人的哭了。而且还是在他最不希望看到自己哭的人面前。

“萨博，看着我。” 艾斯捧着他的脸，嘴角的笑容有些过于耀眼，晃得人不敢直视: “我们只需好好珍惜当下就好。”

只要珍惜当下…… 就足够了吗?

“咚咚咚–––”

他们在八点的钟声下拥吻。  
  
  
  
  
  
……  
  
“萨博? 萨博君?” 克尔拉不安地看着终于转醒的少年，小心扶他坐起来: “你感觉怎么样?”

“嗯? 还好啊。” 他除了嗓子干得厉害外也没有其他地方不适。

话说你们这副送葬的表情是怎么回事? 他只是睡了一觉而已吧?

“你刚才哭了。” 克尔拉似乎不愿主动提起这件事情，给萨博递水时的声音都弱下去了。

“哦，是吗。” 被温水滋润过的喉咙终于不再发出抗议，萨博微笑着向哈库再要了一杯: “我把你们吵醒了?”

克尔拉摇摇头，“不是的，你……”

“放心吧，我一点事也没有。如果你是担心我的精神问题，那我现在可以告诉你我很好。” 萨博知道小搭档在担心什么，但他真的没事，被抓去做心理疏导什么的就免了吧。

“你是不是做噩梦了?” 少女穷追不舍地问着，显然是被眼前这人的‘前科’吓出后遗症了，非要把情况从头到尾都弄清楚，最好能将梦里的细节都记下来。

“不是噩梦。” 萨博想了想，笑道: “是个很好的梦。”

烟花真的很美…… 对吧?  
  
  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
END.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 失踪人口回归……
> 
> 三个小时的短打，脑洞产物，逻辑很乱，细节没打磨好，随时可能被我抓回去重修……
> 
> 很久没动笔了，重新练练手 (感觉得写好多篇才能找回来orz)
> 
> 望不嫌弃 ╯︿╰


End file.
